villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Homura
Homura is one of the two main antagonists of the Bleach movie Bleach: Fade to Black. She is the elder sister of Shizuku. "Homura" was the name given to her by Rukia Kuchiki. The two siblings held Rukia so dear that they were prepared to take extreme measures to be with her. Appearance Homura has spiked blond hair, while the roots appear to be bright pink and bright green eyes. Along with that, she wears a short light pink ragged kimono with a brighter pink, down-turned, collar. She also wears a yellow cloth around her waist. Like Shizuku she is also barefoot. Her reiatsu appears to be black with dark purple outline. Personality Homura is a girl with a rather disturbed personality: while she normally appears as a sweet, cheerful, energetic teenage girl, she is actually rather stubborn, single-minded, selfish, hostile towards anyone other than Rukia and Shizuku, and is somewhat naive and misguided. These traits lead her to act rather irrationally in most situations, due to the century of suffering in Hueco Mundo. This leads to her harboring a deep hatred to Shinigami, going so far as to mock them and claim that they only reap everything away from the very souls they supposedly protect. Her powers also seem to be directly linked to her emotions; after Rukia started to remember Ichigo, she starts to power up in response to the fear of losing Rukia to Shinigami. She also shows no fear of dying when she disregarded the fact that Rukia would disappear also if Shizuku and herself fused. Plot She and Shizuku were children born with unique teleporting capability in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri, who were taken care for some time by Rukia. At one point, they were assaulted by a Shinigami possessed by a Hollow with powers to possess souls and erase memories. Rukia comes to save them after hearing their cries for help. Unfortunately the Shinigami that the hollow had taken control of was growing weaker so the hollow intended to take over Rukia's body. Just before Homura and Shizuku absorbed the Hollow into themselves, the hollow had started to reap Rukia's memories thus Rukia lost her memories of Homura and Shizuku. They were then teleported into Hueco Mundo and eventually forced the Hollow inside themselves into submission. They returned about a hundred years later to Soul Society, wanting to know their names that Rukia had promised to give them. While Homura distracted Rukia, Shizuku slashed her with his scythe, erasing her memories and in turn causing everyone else to forget everything about her as well. The only exception to that was Ichigo, because of his connection to Rukia. Ichigo and Rukia were connected because Rukia had shared her Shinigami powers with him to save his family. They try to get Rukia to remember their names, even going so far as to lie in order to keep her on their sides. However, they fail when Homura's tongue slips "Don't go back to being a Shinigami" and Rukia learns that she was indeed once a Shinigami. Homura lets her powers go berserk when she realizes that Rukia was starting to remember Ichigo. Homura and Shizuku wanted to be together with Rukia forever so they fuse with Rukia into a Hollow-like twisted form of Rukia. As Dark Rukia, they gain an upper hand over Ichigo, but Ichigo eventually finds a way to defeat them without hurting Rukia: giving her his own Shinigami powers and thus separating her from the siblings as well as destroying the Hollow within. In her last moments, she suggests that they were punished for not listening to Rukia and lying to her, and when denied and christened by Rukia as Homura and reminded that the very most precious person to her was the one right next to her, none other than her brother, she, very content with her name, passes away happily. Powers and Abilities Flight: She is seen floating in the air, distracting and talking to Rukia while Shizuku slashes her with his scythe. Teleportation: Homura has the unique ability to teleport, an ability that is different from either Flash Step or Sonído. She disappears and reappears with a swish of black smoke when she performs this. She is also capable of taking anyone with her when she teleports. Unnamed Ability: As it seems Homura has the unique ability to "Reality Warp" and the ability to fuse with another (one or more) as shown when she "wishes" that Rukia and Shizuku would become "One". Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers